The Blue Stone part 1
by A'vron
Summary: When the DO brought Lanfear back as Cyndane he didn't give her much to do. I did not like that because I like Lanfear as an evil character. I have dropped hints throughout this story. Can you tell what I'll write next?


I am a huge fan of inner conflict. Darth Vader, Evil Prince Darien, and of course our favorite Rand al'Thor are tortured so much. Lately though this element has been greatly reduced in WH. Rand finally made a small peace with Lews Therin. Sure every now and then he goes nuts but now Rand even has conversations with the guy and asks advice. Mat has stopped running from his destiny. Perrin, well Perrin is whipped and I pity him. This story wasn't a dream, but the result a huge thunderstorm that left me with nothing to do. Boredom breeds creativity. This is a fanfiction based on the Wheel of Time series written by Robert Jordan.

The Blue Stone 

part 1 Prelude to the Dream

Cyndane walked down the dark halls of her prison. She muttered angrily at being summoned this early in the morning by Mordin. He was an overbearing master; he always had been. Even when she had known him during their training to be Aes Sedai back in her original life he had been controlling. Despite her anger and frustration she had no choice but to obey.

The door to his chambers opened to reveal Mordin being attended on by Moghedien. Cyndane's mouth twisted into a half snarl as she glanced at the two groveling children kneeling before him. How dare the even still think of themselves as Aes Sedai. The extent of their knowledge of the use of the one power was little better than that of a novice of her time. Moghedian knelt before Mordin's chair, her face pale as death, holding a silver chalice. So the Spider did not like being caught in a web of another's making. If she herself had not been in the same predicament as she would have laughed at Moghedien.

Great Master please we had no control over the events that have taken place. The First left without notice. It was only after Cairhien traders brought news that we discovered she had gone there at the Dragon Reborn's request.

Silence worms! How can the First of Mayene and so many soldiers just disappear? Did you try to conceal what you are and who you are sworn to so much that you hide in a corner blind to your surroundings and mission . The Great Lord will have no use for this kind of incompetence among his future rulers. 

Berelain told her us her trusted Aes Sedai advisors she was traveling to Tear to negotiate a treaty that the Dragon Reborn had promised. She took soldiers for her own protection since it is no secret that Tear has no love for her or her advisors. The other troops she gathered from stations in the country side. We are not responsible for her deception.

Yet I understand she took and advisor not among our numbers. Lowest of the low you are dismissed from my presence and this life. Cyndane come forth.

One of the women dropped to the floor in convulsions. Cyndane ignored the body that was already starting to quiet. Anger welled up .in her. If he thought to order her around as an example to the remaining woman she would. That thought stopped her in her tracks. Why had she thought that. She knew there was nothing she could do; yet, anger and resistance still filled her.

Now worm you will see how a proper slave servers her master. Cyndane you will go to to Mayene and take over the current project.

Yes Master Mordin. Cyndane cursied deeply.

...................

Thom walked the south gardens of the palace. Returning to Camelyn was painful for him. Memories difted like shadows everywhere. Memories of Owen, Morgase, and Elayne and Gawyn haunted his dreams. His dreams had been fitful at best. Every night he had the same reoccurring. Fire, need, fear anger, the feeling of being trapped and bound, a two battles that was one battle in the end, destruction for failure, and the one image that burned brightest was a blue stone. Other nightmares plagued him. Those concerned his past catching up with him. Elayne being forced to order his execution as Morgases ghost stood behind her smiling. Rand being beaten by the same Aes Sedai that killed Owen. Mat captured and bound by the Seanchan. Something else besides dreams pulled at him. He didn't know what but he knew he should leave soon. All his bags were packed, but he never was one for trusting fate.

...................

So far this morning Rand had yelled at three Lords of Tear, threw one cup at an Aes Sedai, upset the Wise Ones by supposedly messing in their business, ticked Min off because he told her he was to busy to have her sitting in his lap all morning, and paid one visit to the Black Tower where he received two very different welcomes from Mazrim Taim and Logain. To top off that morning Sulin told him five times that morning that he was too tense.

It started off when those greedy lords once again attempted to gain some of Mayene's land claiming that since Berelain disappeared Mayene has been left to go unregulated for to long a time proposing that Mayene become a territory of Tear until a new ruler could be carefully _chosen _no doubt so that Tear still controls. Then one of the rebel Aes Sedai of the gray ajah began meddling and telling Rand what to do. Despite her best efforts to Rand her advise still sounded more like a command. Then Rand went to the Wise Ones to ask if they had news from the Wise Ones traveling with Perrin and Berelain. That resulted in a display of anger to rival one of Nynaeve's outbursts. He returned to the palace to find Min waiting for him. Then came the fatal mistake when dealing with women. Hoping to escape Min, the Wise Ones, and Sulin who was embarrassing him with this constant sister type pestering he opened a gateway to the Black Tower. Logain and his men greeted him warmly and with respect . Meanwhile Taim could not hide his contempt for Rand and Logain who had begun stealing his support. 

That is why Rand found himself sitting here in his chambers in Illian. Away from every event that occurred this morning. On his desk were reports on the activities of the Seanchan. Apparently there was some commotion going on in Ebou Dar. One report said it look like a search. This troubled Rand. What could the Seanchan lose that would make them act so strangely. The reports from the Sea Folk were small because of the storms that continued to spring up. The Sea Folk were confident that the storms were not the work of the Dark One, but just seasonal weather patterns. The trickle of reports that he received indicated that the Seanchan were on the move again. A messenger burst into the room.

Forgive me my Lord Dragon but I have urgent news from Mayene. Seanchan spies have been captured in the capital city. The First's appointed head of state requests military aid. She fears a possible military threat. 

Why did it seem like all his problems this morning stemmed from Berelain. Where in the light could she be.?

...................

Cyndane awoke in the night from a dream drenched in sweat. She felt the pull the minute she awoke. By now she was used to the feeling of a summons from the Great Lord. Mordin would not even know she was gone. She may be bound by the cour'souvra but not trapped. She had a secret that Mordin did not know. No one could doubt she was different than before she was held by the Aelfinn; however, they did not even suspect she had been changed. The cour'souvra was made for her, but she could release some control of her new body to the other that lay buried and restrained. Not allot but enough control to allow her to disappear from Mordin's senses. She had no fear of the other one. After all the other had been one of those weak children.

The gateway she wove to opened up to reveal the entrance to the heart of Shayol Ghul. Normaly that Mydraal would be there to order around anyone who came to answer a summons. Cyndane proceeded through the gate not even flinching when the black rock spikes lowered when she passed through. She knelt on the platform overlooking the sea of fire and gave her oaths again.

LANFEAR DO YOU SERVE STILL?

Yes my Lord I serve you to the depth of my soul.

THEN SERVE ME WELL WHEN YOU ARE SENT TO MAYENE BY MORDIN. YOU WILL BE REWARDED IF YOU SUCEED. I TIRE OF THE CONTINUOUS FAILURE OF MY CHOSEN. DO AS I COMMAND AND YOU WILL BE RESTORED.

Those words of promise and hope shook Cyndane's composure. Everyday she hoped for forgivness. Everyday she hoped to be free. Everyday she hoped for the revenge she would have when the day of liberation came.


End file.
